<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【神威组】亲密关系矫正 by joka404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127667">【神威组】亲密关系矫正</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404'>joka404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M, 互攻, 双a, 怀孕</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>神威组，ABO，双A，Pseudo-互攻（不是你一次我一次的公平互插，但真的有插入彼此的屁股），生子（土要生还没生，只是结尾提一嘴），纯情感纠葛，无深刻意义，大纲文。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【神威组】亲密关系矫正</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>仔卡，A，分化的早，第一次发情前暴躁，自走白毛炸药包，一碰就炸，凶仔土，仔土就撅着屁股跟仔卡吵架（参考tv经典截图），但仔土吵架也吵不明白，被气得想哭，本着输人不输阵，男儿有泪不轻弹的原则，在泪奔之前跑了。跟琳抱怨，卡卡西最近好凶，他是笨蛋吗！琳就说卡最近要发情了，alpha本性，没得办法，带土要体谅下卡卡西啦之类的。</p><p>虽然第一次发情临近有一些征兆，但发情期真正来的时候就很猝不及防（ABO，没办法），仔卡第一次发情的时候身边只有土，发情期就很凶，仔土没见识也没见过（孩子家里没大人上课不听讲，性教育不到位），看卡卡西两眼发红很煎熬很痛苦的样子，就慌得不行，问卡你怎么了笨蛋卡西？卡卡西心想你是笨蛋吗，这种时候还问，但来不及解释，让仔土赶紧走，因为发情期什么邪乎事都干得出来。土就还问，甚至想上手抓卡衣服问个清楚，被仔卡打开了手，还挨了骂，土就被气跑了，心想好像我愿意管你似的！哼！但仔土，天使宝贝，跑到一半还是不放心卡，又跑回去，看到卡在自慰，撸唧唧，边撸边呻吟，已经陷入发情热了。</p><p>仔土看仔卡在那自渎，隐约知道他在干嘛（dbq我就喜欢傻傻仔土），但还不确定，不敢相信，因为他觉得卡卡西不可能干那种肮脏的大人事情。仔土看仔卡撸管的画面看得面红耳赤，就又觉得好色好脏好有张力，有点被震到了，又十分好奇想要探索的那种感觉，土就神差鬼使的走过去，走进了听见卡一边撸一边叫带土的名字，土就神差鬼使地伸了手，帮卡卡西撸。卡卡西发情发得也迷迷糊糊的，有人帮他他就挺腰，沉迷，有点失去理智的那种状态。卡用手射了一次，但ABO发情这样怎么满足，卡就把土按倒了，他以为自己在幻觉中看到了带土但没想到是真的带土。土也不忍拒绝他的好伙伴卡卡西，宁愿自己屁股受伤，俩人半推半就地就做了。但做完之后卡没意识土有意识，被上了土也很慌乱，就算屁股很疼，也忍着屁股疼慌不择路，跑了。过了一两天又假装什么也没发生回来了，卡卡西也度过了最难熬的初次发情，任务完成，回村。</p><p>所以俩人就是土知道卡上了自己，卡以为自己牛逼独自熬过了发情期（没办法，仔卡就是这种臭屁自大的死小孩）。土也不会主动跟仔卡说你上了我这种事。</p><p>后来就神无毗，送眼，因为好爱才送眼，哎，命运，惨惨惨，仔土又进入地底，又遇见了马达啦。</p><p>仔土因为身体原因，分化晚，十五六岁才分化，也是A。</p><p>然后就正常发展，四战，进入四战存活if。土就被卡老师监管（又被卡老师监管），跟卡老师一起住。俩人都是大龄单身青年，一个专心想自杀/被别人杀死，生活简单，除了木叶还是木叶，心里不想祸害别的BO，回回打抑制剂。另一个专心月之眼，月之眼里啥都有，现实世界都是虚假的，有无固定对象也是虚假的，也回回打抑制剂。然后土第一次跟卡老师住在卡老师面前发情，卡老师就很惊诧，因为小时候大家都以为带土会是O，因为仔土又软又可爱，还爱吃糖，会是甜甜的O（好stereotype啊），结果土是A。</p><p>卡老师一直都喜欢土，就问土需不需要帮忙。土说滚，卡说带土……土一想自己被卡卡西草过，就半调侃半挑衅，问卡，你怎么帮我，你难道能给我草屁股吗？卡就说好，说完就脱裤子，趴好了，扒开自己的屁股，跟带土说带土你草我吧。</p><p>带土看卡这个样子就来气，心里想妈的卡卡西你是不是有病，我让你给我草屁股你就给我草屁股？你有病吧你。带土气得够呛，就发狠，说行，这可是你自己给我草的。就草了卡卡西。</p><p>后来每个月带土发情都会草卡卡西，卡卡西也给带土草。卡老师发情期就拿抑制剂出门，借口出任务。中年组就这样，保持这种不明不白还上床的关系，谁也不开口，能急死人。</p><p>有一次卡老师给土草，土就草到卡的生殖腔了，生殖腔又紧又小好舒服，土好喜欢，他也不知道那是生殖腔，宇智波带土虽然能操控水影但是小时候落下的课一直没补，ABO生理知识基本为零。但卡学习好，知道生殖腔，卡头一次在被土艹时产生抗拒，说带土这样艹我生殖腔我会死的。被土羞辱，放屁，A哪他妈有生殖腔？卡卡西你这个垃圾，不想让我上就直说，别他妈来糊弄我。卡被带土垃圾话刺激到了，停止反抗，因为卡觉得的确是自己上赶着让带土草他。A的生殖腔退化在体内，根本不适合做爱，又短又小，被土草破，穿孔。卡剩最后一分力气去找小樱，做手术，防止感染。</p><p>小樱抢救完老师，对带土十分生气。趁卡老师住院上门找土，对土说卡老师怎么容忍你这个人渣我管不着，但是还有下回的话，一定会杀了你。</p><p>土嘲讽呦呵卡卡西派狗来咬我？十分不屑。</p><p>小樱说你知不知道卡老师差点死掉，在鬼门关转一圈。</p><p>土一听卡差点死掉整个人都慌了，是真的慌了。磕磕巴巴问小樱，卡卡西他怎么会这样，是因为出任务吗？</p><p>小樱看他那个样子嘲讽反问可别跟我说你不知道？你就是事件的始作俑者，卡老师的生殖腔被你草破了，穿孔，感染。</p><p>土白着脸说抱歉，我不知道。</p><p>小樱说你这句抱歉留着给卡卡西老师说去吧。</p><p>小樱看土是真不知道，就给小学辍学就出去搞恐怖主义的带土科普初中生理知识，然后对土说，告诉你这些也没用，AA做爱本来就不符合生理学，现在卡老师更不能被你上了，除非你想让他死。</p><p>过了半个月老卡回家，掩盖得很好，弯眼睛笑骗土，对土说抱歉，最近出任务去了，没有回家。土知道他住院，他最恨卡卡西这幅模样，自己不把自己当个人。卡越这样土就越想激他，因为土不想让卡这样忍，土想看卡什么时候不会再忍，受不了，像个人一样，会痛苦，有活着的感觉，而不是忍耐一切。</p><p>但土这回忍住了，黑着脸，什么也没说，什么也没酸。哦了一声表示自己听到了，转身进厨房给卡老师做饭，特清淡，盐煎秋刀鱼不放盐的那种清淡。</p><p>卡看到土做的饭就知道土知道了，但卡老师也没多嘴问。吃着吃着对土说，阿里嘎多啊obito，土回嗯。卡顿了顿眯着眼睛笑，说不是你的错，带土。带土说你他妈快闭嘴吧，卡卡西。说完就转身进屋了。</p><p>然后俩人很长一段时间都没说话过，但土会给卡做饭收拾屋子，四战战犯特别勤快。做完饭把饭摆桌子上等卡吃，自己回屋自闭。卡老师吃完回敲敲土的门对土说谢谢你啊带土，带土也不回话。卡老师得不到回应苦笑着回房间了，俩人在同一屋檐下自闭。</p><p>又过了半个多月带土又发情期，土也不好意思再草卡，人被他操坏了，土觉得愧疚，卡因为他差点死掉，而一切起源于自己的一句戏言。因为月月开荤性生活很愉快，抑制剂效果也不好了。土就预约了那种服务（合法的），帮发情单身A度过发情期（我故意的，我就想狗血）。卡老师心里算着土的发情期，到日子的时候去敲带土的门，隔着门问带土你发情期到了需要帮忙吗？卡自己心里觉得再被土艹坏也没关系。带土想解释不知道咋说，就打开门，土卡相顾无言。正巧这时候合法服务人员也打开大门问您好请问哪位是带人先生，三人面面相觑，土卡两人相视尴尬。卡一看就明白了，自己今天来问很多余，就弯眼睛对带土笑笑，说是我多余了带土，抱歉。带土想解释，但也不知道自己应该解释啥，就没说话。把服务人员领进门，艹人，没有感情的打桩机，也没失控也没波澜。服务人员特别到位，叫床声音是人听了就会硬，带土嫌她烦，叫她闭嘴。后入式，还拿被子盖上服务人员的上半身，只露个穴让带土艹。</p><p>卡老师觉得自己对于带土最后一份利用价值都没有了。四战战犯不能出门但学会了使用电话预约，足不出户不用自己也能度过发情期。卡在隔壁屋子里听响，十分难过。</p><p>又过了几天卡老师发情期也要到了，卡对自己的发情期不怎么在意，他能给带土艹，能帮到带土卡就满足了。他自己发情期到了就揣着抑制剂出门，发情期过了再回来。土知道卡的发情期，在卡要出门那天他难得也出了房间门，跟卡面对面。</p><p>土对卡说你出门干什么？卡说出任务。土说你又骗我，你明明是发情期要到了。卡说抱歉带土。土听到卡说抱歉脸都绿了，心想你他妈又道什么歉。但是没把心里想的说出来，在卡卡西眼里看到的就是因为自己骗了带土，所以带土脸色很难看。带土不知道自己的脸色有多难看，对卡说，你艹回来吧，我给你艹。</p><p>卡都惊了，说不用带土，你没必要这样，我是自愿的，你不用还。土通过这几天的自闭，悟出一个道理，那就是直接上手比废话好使，他跟卡卡西的交流其实是没有任何意义的。于是悟出了究极道理的带土直接上手扒了卡老师的裤子含住卡老师的唧唧给卡老师口交。卡老师直接懵在那里，一切发生得太快，卡老师也没想到原来跟他见面都懒得见的土，竟然变成了这样的一个能用嘴就不动嘴的，流氓。</p><p>土口活儿不知道好不好，但重点是给卡老师舔的人是带土，没舔几下卡老师就吉尔邦硬，但A不是舔舔就能射的，带土就用木遁绑了卡的手，自己坐上去，乘骑。</p><p>A的屁眼又干又涩又不出水，土坐上去疼够呛，土虽然很早以前体会过，但现在重新体会还是觉得卡卡西乃神人也，被草这么疼他也能忍，还每个月来一回。</p><p>其实A也有前列腺，也能爽到。但是土就不怎么贴心，器大活烂，原来卡老师跟他做很少能爽到，唧唧萎的，boki不能。这次眼看着小学同学坐在自己的大肉棒上起起伏伏，还是乘骑，还能看到带土的脸，让卡卡西爽到不行，第一次发现做爱这么爽。带土自己艹着艹着也成功发现了前列腺，带土比较耐操，精十，自己一直撞那里也不累，爽到不行。拉开小学同学面罩看小学同学在那张嘴喘，小脸爽得通红，眼睛直勾勾地瞅带土，一下也不眨，带土更爽了。</p><p>带土觉得自己发现了让卡卡西当人的捷径，就是自己，主动，骚。</p><p>卡卡西觉得带土最近变了，原来天天不出门，躲在屋子里，现在坐在客厅等他下班回家，吃饭。带土也发现卡卡西还是会笑着说感谢，但笑容没那么刺眼了，真心实意的笑。俩人都没什么大动作，暗中很开心，岁月静好。</p><p>【开始究极狗血收官，abo必备剧情之生子（只是提一嘴）来了，慎入】</p><p>等到带土发情期再来的时候，卡发现土没有发情迹象。卡很担心土的身体，想让小樱给土看看，土吃嘛嘛香，觉得自己一切正常，自己一个大老A们看个屁，不看。但卡老师还是坚持叫来了小樱。鸣人和佐助也来看热闹。男A不能发情就相当于boki不能，佐助老开心了，等着看带土丢脸。</p><p>小樱来了，给土检查身体，查着查着脸都绿了，心想草啊，中年男人们玩这么大吗？</p><p>你怀孕了。小樱无情宣布。</p><p>土说你框我，放拟妈的屁（此处的拟妈为虚拟的妈，语气词，没别的意思），我再没常识也知道A怀不了孕。卡卡西你看看你教的好学生。</p><p>小樱吐槽说我是纲手大人教的跟卡老师没关系。</p><p>卡脸色变了，他知道A的生殖腔只是退化了，短了，小了，但功能还在，还是能怀孕。因为A不给草，受孕的概率还低，所以很少有怀孕的A。</p><p>卡很严肃，问小樱，真的吗？多长时间了。</p><p>土看卡很严肃，自己也严肃了起来。</p><p>小樱说一个月左右吧。</p><p>卡掐了掐时间，一算就是自己上带土那次。</p><p>这孩子不能留，卡卡西说。</p><p>卡心里想的原因很现实，首先A不适合生育，其次自己跟带土的关系已经够乱了，没必要整出个孩子来承受他俩的错。</p><p>为什么？土问。</p><p>因为A不适合生育。卡说。</p><p>没事啊，我又不是普通A。土说。</p><p>卡闭眼，痛苦，挑明说带土，我们之间的事没必要再牵扯到无辜的人了。</p><p>带土很生气，破口大骂拟妈的卡卡西（语气词，虚拟的妈），你他妈的从来没问过我的感受。</p><p>卡就低头，丧，皱眉，捂眼，痛苦，道歉，说对不起，带土。是我的错，明知道你很讨厌我，还为了私欲一直把你拴在身边。等你做完手术恢复好，我就去说服大名，让你获得自由独居权。</p><p>带土气的脸都黑了。卡卡西还在这自说自话。</p><p>我他妈喜欢你，我爱你，卡卡西。带土说。</p><p>卡说你不用安慰我的，带土，对不起。</p><p>带土决定不废话了，直接上去拉着卡卡西舌吻。</p><p>吻完之后带土跟卡说你看卡卡西，我当着你学生的面吻你时，你一点反抗都没有，你他妈也爱我。</p><p>卡没反驳，因为土在说实话。别说反抗了，带土一拉住他他腿都软了。</p><p>既然你爱我我也爱你那孩子就是爱的结晶。土继续说。</p><p>土继续进攻，你初夜对象是我，你还真以为自己能熬过初次发情啊，笨死。</p><p>卡：幸福来的太突然，晕乎乎。</p><p>我很早就喜欢上你了，笨蛋卡卡西，二十年前。土继续下猛药，还问卡卡西，你呢。</p><p>老卡脸通红，低下头也不看带土，小声说，我也是，带土。</p><p>那没什么异议了，孩子我生你们老师养，你们仨赶紧走别耽误我跟卡卡西交流感情继续亲热。带土立马翻脸恢复成骂骂咧咧的四战战犯形象，直接把七班赶走。</p><p>那就祝你新婚快乐了，旗木带土，佐助说，气的从牙关往外蹦字儿。这是佐助被赶出老师家门前能做的最后的反击。</p><p>佐助气完了，自己从村外大老远赶回来看热闹，以为带土能彻底阳痿，结果热闹没看成还他妈吃一嘴狗粮，还他妈是双向暗恋二十年。</p><p>小樱气完了，她没想到带土能那么不要脸，不让他操老师结果她低估了反派的不要脸程度，竟然让老师去操他。</p><p>鸣人就很开心，说真好啊，卡卡西老师也要有孩子了，自己一定要当卡卡西老师孩子的老师。</p><p>今天的木叶村也是很和平呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>